The Great Unexpected
by StarStorm199
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but here is is: What happens when you love not only one person, but two? How do you cope? And how do you prove that you love one just as much as the other? Sasuke x Naruto x Shikamaru YAOI! Chapter 5 is up. LEMON!
1. Love or Not?

The Great Unexpected

The Great Unexpected By: KingdomHeart2000

Chapter 1: Love, or not?

Warning: This is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like, get away as fast as you can. Please, no flames.

Parings: main: SasuShika (Sasuke x Shikamaru) others: SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto), ShikaNaru (Shikamaru x Naruto), and GaaraNaru (Gaara x Naruto)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS! OR SCENES!! OR ANYTHING IN NARUTO!! JUST THE STORY AND PLOT!!

000000 means scene change

"Blah" means talking

'_Blah' _means thinking

So enjoy ppl!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Shikamaru's POV**

All that could be heard was the light taps of feet hitting wood. Silence was all around as they continued through the forest. "Where could they be!?" I heard Naruto scream that took the silence away. Neji sighed, "We should take a quick bread, don't you think Shikamaru?" I looked at the Huyga clan's greatest fighter and nodded, "Yeah, I bet they'll be resting too." We all stopped and jumped to the ground. I watched as Kiba and Akamaru lied in the grass and started to nap, while Chouji took out some chips and started to munch away. Naruto went off somewhere out of my sight and I followed Neji to a place to think and make our next move. "I think we should do a sneak attack. They wouldn't know what hit them." Neji told me. I thought about it, "We could, but it will be risky. If we get the chance, then we will do it." Neji nodded and said he was going to check up on the others, just to make sure. I nodded again and as Neji left I saw Naruto lying down in the grass all alone. I blushed at hearing my own heart scream at me. It beat so loud I thought the whole world could hear it. I made my way over to Naruto and sat next to him. I saw him open his eyes, look at me, and then close them again. I blushed even more and my hand lifted and brushed his cheek. My other hand had brushed against his lips. He then shot up and was turning away but I caught the blush. I was about to say something, anything, but then Neji spoke up. "I check up on Kiba and the others and they are ready to go." I got up, not even replying and started towards Kiba and the others. I could hide the blush I had on my face mostly after seeing Naruto's. I saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji waiting by the tree. "Hey, we've been waiting like, forever!" Kiba shouted. "Well, the others are coming so don't worry." I said back, smiling now.

**Naruto's POV**

I felt anger for what those guys did. Taking Sasuke away from me, how could they? I didn't know. But as we lost sight of them I shouted, "Where could they be!?" The anger rose inside of me and then Neji sighed, "We should take a quick bread, don't you think Shikamaru?" I watched as Shikamaru looked at Neji and nodded, _'Yes! A break, finally!' _"Yeah, I be they'll be resting too." I heard Shikamaru say and then we all landed and I didn't stick around. I found a place to be alone and took that chance. I lied down and watched the sky. My thoughts were all over Sasuke. Mostly of all the things we did together. The way we kissed, they way we hugged, the way we even had sex was different from others! I blushed lightly remembering the first time we did it:

"_You ready for this Naruto-kun?" Sasuke's sweet voice sounded in the darkness. "Yeah, I'm all ready. I will always be ready for you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded and pealed away my shirt. He started to lick my nipple and I started to go hard, my cock throbbing for him, but to eat me. "Ah!" I moaned as he nibbled on me. "S-Sasuke-kun, you know I love you right?" I asked. He looked up at me, making me blush, "Of course I know, I love you too."_

Suddenly I heard someone coming. I opened my eyes and saw Shikamaru. I felt no more fear and closed my eyes again. Shikamaru was my friend; he wasn't going to hurt me. It did feel weird though; his eyes were on me, making me feel uncomfortable. Then I felt his hand on my cheek, brushing it and then his other hand on my lips. He was touching me the way Sasuke did! I shot up and turned away, a blush on my face. It felt as if Sasuke was right there, loving me like he did before. "I check up on Kiba and the others and they are ready to go." I heard Neji, who came out of nowhere, say behind me. I also heard no reply from Shikamaru and heard him move away. I turned around and saw him going back to the others. Neji then sighed, "What happened, Naruto?" Neji was looking at me intensely, I quickly replied, "N-Nothing ok." I then started back to the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sasuke's POV**

There was darkness all around me. I could see, nothing, hear very little, and I could smell my own sweat. But, all and all, I could only think of **him. **His hair, long a silky if I touched it, his eyes, a deep darkness and mystery dwelling in them, and his body, how his curves were so woman like. That was all I could think about. The way he moved, and all I knew was that I had never said anything to him. I just watched him and dreamed of what it would be like to have him. That was all I could think and I could only feel the need to get him… to have him… for him to be mine only.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto's POV**

'_Why? Why did he have that look? Why did he feel so much like Sasuke? Why did I feel safe as he touched me like that? Why?' _I thought this as we jumped from another tree. I noticed Shikamaru was leading us and I saw Sasuke? How could it be? But there he was, no Shikamaru, no Kiba, no Neji, no Akamaru and Chouji, just him and Sasuke. And it was like, as if maybe he was watching out for me. Watching, listening, and protecting what was his. That's what it looked like. But soon, Sasuke was gone and it was only Shikamaru again. The pain inside hurt so much, even with just the thought of him, it just hurt.

**Shikamaru's POV**

My thoughts were on Naruto. I had fallen in love with him a long time ago. I always wanted to be in Sasuke's shoes as he was so close, they were even dating, Naruto and Sasuke. I thought of his hair, long but yet not too long and a perfect gold. His eyes, blue as day that even just staring in them made you feel as if it were morning. His body was full of curves that looked amazing and what would happen if he were to take his virginity away? Would he scream his name over and over? Would he moan extra loud just for him? Would he… I stopped myself there. I was practically red when I stopped and I blushed so much.

**Kiba's POV**

I watched the way Naruto and Shikamaru were acting. They were practically acting like a couple. _'What? No way! I think I might be going crazy! I can't believe I thought of that!' _

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys like the first Chapter. I wrote the whole thing in school and edited it after. I really hope you guys like it, cause my mind hurts already.


	2. Escape!

The Great Unexpected

The Great Unexpected By: KingdomHeart2000

Chapter 2: Escape!

Warning: This is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like, get away as fast as you can. Please, no flames.

Parings: main: SasuShika (Sasuke x Shikamaru) others: SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto), ShikaNaru (Shikamaru x Naruto), and GaaraNaru (Gaara x Naruto)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS! OR SCENES!! OR ANYTHING IN NARUTO!! JUST THE STORY AND PLOT!!

000000 means scene change

"Blah" means talking

'_Blah' _means thinking

So enjoy ppl!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sasuke's POV**

I was still in the dark space. Then I heard voices and I listened, "We should rest, I'm tired of carrying him!" Kidomaru groaned. "Fine, we will rest for a little, Kidomaru." Tayuya said. I felt the moving stop and I also felt Kidomaru put me down. "Let me out," I said with a serious voice. "Sorry bud, but that's how it works, don't want you runnin' away now." Jirobo said as I heard him sit on a tree. "I won't run, I'll help you get rid of those following you." I bargained, "Only though, if you let me out." Tayuya must have been watching the box that held me. "Fine, but you mustn't run away." "I swear." I said hardly. Then, the darkness around me was lifted and the light of day shown through. I got up and stretched. My chakra was flowing through me once again. I smirked and looked at those around me, "When will they come?" I asked. "Sooner than soon if we stay here," I smirked even more, "Then let them come, It will be… interesting."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Shikamaru's POV**

The group and I jumped again and we landed on a tree. "Do you see them?" I asked Neji. He turned away and looked around. He then stopped at one point, "I do, and they must have let Sasuke out. I see him and the others." "Then each one of us will have to battle one. Are you all ready?" I looked at everyone, my graze falling on Naruto last, and everyone nodded. "Alright then, even if this is so troublesome, let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chouji's POV**

I was walking around their camp for a sneak attack when Jirobo appeared from the earth. "Hehe, I'll take you down in a second."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kiba's POV**

I walked along a path and sniffed out for anyone close by. Then, I caught the foul stench and jumped before they could hit me. "Great noise dog, but it's not going to help you." Kimimaro said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Akamaru's POV**

I caught Kiba's scent and ran toward it. Then a scent I did not recognize came and I jumped out of the way just in time. "Here little doggy, I'm not going to hurt… much." Tayuya said laughing evily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Neji's POV**

I was leaping when I got caught in something very sticky. "I think this is will be very boring." Kidomaru said with a sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Shikamaru's POV**

Naruto and I had followed the same path to save Sasuke. There was a clearing up ahead and there was a lot of light coming through. I looked over at Naruto and saw the beauty of it. The light reflecting off his skin made a glow. "What are you staring at, Shikamaru?" I looked away blushing, "Nothing…" When we got to the opening, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the meadow and had been waiting for us. "Sasuke-kun…." I looked over at Naruto and wished I had not. Naruto was blushing, his eyes and voice and even stance was full of joy and love. I felt a feeling of dread, I was losing to Sasuke. Then Sasuke was suddenly behind me and he hit me in the back, making me fall to the ground. He then stepped on me and hit me hard knocking the breath from on lungs. I watched as he went over to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his waist. He then grabbed the fox's chin with his other hand. He pulled Naruto's face closer and closer. "No… Don't Sasuke..." I whispered, I could tell Sasuke heard. He smirked and threw Naruto to the ground. "Sasuke?! What did you do that for?!" He was angry I could tell and then Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me up. He snaked his arms around me and kissed me. I groaned and tried pushing him away only to be in more pain. He kissed me again and I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip. He then pushed his tongue and forced it in. I tried my hardest to push him away but couldn't. Then I felt Sasuke hand go up my shirt. His cold hand touched my nipple and started to play with it. It felt so good, but I couldn't let him know that. I tried even harder not to moan. Then Sasuke pulled away and pushed me on the ground. He lifted my shirt up and lightly touched my other nipple. I then felt his tongue on it, swirling his tongue around it then suck on it. I couldn't help it anymore. I moaned loudly and I felt Sasuke's other hand go down until it was at my pants. I started to pant as his hand went down my pants and boxers to my cock. He started to rub it and that made me moan even louder. He then bit my nipple drawing blood and started to pump my cock

I moaned so much louder I couldn't help it! I felt a need coming and then suddenly, I cummed into his hand. I saw Sasuke smirk. Then, Sasuke was off of me. I looked and saw Naruto holding him back. "WHY SASUKE?! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Naruto screamed as he slapped Sasuke. I saw tears in his eyes and Sasuke pulled him into a hug. They hugged in front of me and I put myself in a sitting position. My nipple hurt so much and I didn't even want to know how I felt if Sasuke had continued without interruption. Suddenly everything was going black. The last thing I saw was Sasuke coming over to me and lightly touch my cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto's POV**

Shikamaru and I followed a path together. I saw a clearing and all the light was blinding me. I did notice Shikamaru staring at me though. "What are you staring at, Shikamaru?" I watched as Shikamaru looked away blushing, "Nothing…" _'Yeah right…' _As we got to the clearing and I saw something I thought I wouldn't see in a while. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the meadow, smirking. I blushed, "Sasuke-kun…" I had to hold him. My body told me to go to him. I saw Sasuke hit Shikamaru in the back and throw him to the ground. He then stepped on Shikamaru and started toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him lift my chin towards his face. I felt joy in the body, I felt the same way (maybe better) I did back when we were together. Then I heard Shikamaru whisper, "No… Don't Sasuke..." I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke smirk. He then threw me to the ground. I hit it hard, hurting my arm. "Sasuke?! What did you do that for?!" I felt anger rage in me. I wanted to know, I really wanted to know but all Sasuke did was walk over to Shikamaru and pick him up. He then kissed him. _'What? Why Sasuke?' _I thought as he played with Shikamaru. He then threw him to the ground and I saw Shikamaru moan. He then looked at Sasuke as he did something, I couldn't tell. Then Shikamaru moaned even louder. Then suddenly, I knew I had to stop Sasuke before it went to far. I ran to him, feeling as if they were getting farther and farther away. Then, I grabbed him and held him away from Shikamaru. "WHY SASUKE?! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" I screamed at him. Sasuke didn't reply but the tears were blinding me. I then felt him arms around me and I put my head in his chest. I kissed his neck and was happy again. Then, I heard Sasuke whisper, "I'm sorry…" then I was hit really hard and I feel into unconsciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sasuke's POV**

I waited. I could feel him coming and I waited for him to come. Then, he came only with Naruto. My thought's went back to the old days and I felt rage. I went over to Shikamaru and hit him in the back sending him to the ground. I then stepped on him. I went over to Naruto and smiled. _'Naruto… I'm beautiful Naruto…' _My mind whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled again. I wanted to kiss him so I grabbed his chin and brought his face close to mine. "No… Don't Sasuke…" I heard the whisper and I remembered what I came here for. I smirked just thinking of taking the little boy. I threw Naruto to the ground and he shouted at me, "Sasuke?! What did you do that for?!" I made my way over to Shikamaru, ignoring Naruto. I pulled Shikamaru up and wrapped my arms around his curved body and I kissed him. I pushed my tongue into this hot caverns and my mind exploded. He tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. I felt him try to push me away so I attacked by putting my hand up his shirt, feeling his warm skin, and I played with his already hard nipple. I could tell he was holding back a moan. I pushed him on the ground, lifting his shirt up and found his nipples all ready hard. I licked his other nipple as my other hand played with the one I was playing with before. I then swirled my tongue around his nipple and then sucked it. I heard the moan I had been waiting for so I slipped my hand down his pants. Feeling his hot skin I rubbed his cock slowly. Then I started to pump it. I heard him moan so much that soon he cummed in my hand. I wanted to pull it out and lick it only to feel something pull me away from my work. I was turned around and found a tearful Naruto, "WHY SASUKE?! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" I didn't feel guilt, I didn't feel anything. I had a reaction and I hugged Naruto. I then whispered into Naruto's ear, "I'm sorry…" I then hit him in the back of the neck and he fell unconscious and I put him on the ground. I went over to Shikamaru and hit him on the neck too. I lightly touched his cheek, which was so warm. I lightly picked him up and I picked up Naruto as well. I then took off towards the way Kohona village was and I found a river near it. I landed and put Naruto and Shikamaru on the ground. I kissed both Naruto and Shikamaru on the lips one last time and took off. _'I'll be back for you soon… my love.' _

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope all you yaoi lovers liked it.

Jirobo: is the big guy in the episodes when Sasuke joins the evil side. Also fought Chouji.

Kidomaru: is the spider guy who fought Neji.

Kimimaru: is the guy who has two heads. Fought Kiba.

Tayuya: is the girl who fought Shikamaru and has horns.


	3. Hospital Time

The Great Unexpected...

Chapter 3: Hospital time…

Warning: This is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like, get away as fast as you can. Please, no flames.

Parings: SasuShikaNaru (Sasuke x Shikamaru x Naruto) May be more in the future.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS! OR SCENES!! OR ANYTHING IN NARUTO!! JUST THE STORY AND PLOT!!

000000 means scene change

"Blah" means talking

'_Blah' _means thinking

So enjoy ppl!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Shikamaru's POV**

I awoke to see I was in a different place than before. I looked up and saw it was already 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I lifted myself up only to feel a lot of pain in my back. _'Damn, I guess Sasuke beat me up pretty bad…' _The door slid open and I looked up to see Ino, my close friend. "Hey there," She said shyly. I had known that she liked me for a long time but she never admitted it. She always said she loved Sasuke but when ever she is near him, she doesn't give a damn. "Hey," I answered back to her lovely face. She walked over and put some flowers in a vase near the bed. "I got these from the shop, I hope you like them…" She blushed slightly seeing that she was rambling on. "Thanks Ino, it means a lot." I gave her my best smile and she blushed even more. "W-Well, I'll s-see you later t-then…" I waved a goodbye to her and signed as she closed the door, _'man, what a drag… being stuck here is so… troublesome.' _I thought to myself as I lied down again. I thought of what had happened and thought how I got here. _'Hmm… I remember seeing Naruto cry into Sasuke's chest. Then, I felt pain suddenly and saw Sasuke in front of me. Ii… umm… fainted? Yeah I think, anyway so now I woke up here. Does that mean Sasuke took me here? Was he trying to save me?' _These thoughts ran through his head over and over again. Then, the door slid open again. I propped myself up on my forearms. I almost fainted and died for who I saw, there was Sasuke closing the door behind him…

**Naruto's POV**

I was shocked. I could remember what happened to me to vividly that I wanted to die.

_I awoke to find myself in a hospital and I remembered what happened, "Sasuke!" I screamed as I saw him sitting on the chair next to me. He smirked, "You sleep a long time, and did you have a nice rest?" I blushed, "Umm… Y-Yeah..." I said shyly. I blushed even more as Sasuke hugged me around the waist and whispered into my ear, "It's gonna be o.k. now." I wrapped my arms around him too, my chin on his shoulder. I felt at peace, feeling his breath and all. Then I felt him push his lips on mine. I blushed even more, "Sasuke-kun…" I moaned in his mouth, then, the question I had wanted to know popped in my head. I had to ask, but to ruin the moment, I didn't know. I pushed Sasuke away from a moment, not completely letting him go though. "Do you… like Shikamaru?" 'Please say no Sasuke, please say no!' My mind screamed. I watched his face and he didn't answer me. "Let's not worry about that now." I finally heard him say and he pushed me on the bed. I blushed and tried to keep a straight face but couldn't as he lifted my shirt up and licked my nipple. "Sasuke… please… tell me…" I begged him as his hands traveled my body and then suddenly it stopped. His hands, his breath, his… everything. It all stopped. I felt him get off of me and he was headed for the door. "Sasuke! Did I do something wrong? Is it because you like him? Are you going to him?!" I saw Sasuke stop right at the door. "I want to protect you Naruto…" I heard his voice crack and saw tears fall to the ground, "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose what we have. But… but… for a long time, I thought we would never be. I had gone out with Shikamaru and I fell in love with him. Then you came along and I found him in you but I stilled loved him Naruto. Please, don't get me wrong but… I can't leave him behind." Sasuke then left the room, slamming the door shut behind him._

I felt tears come up in my eyes; it was so hard to take. Knowing that the one you love is in love with another…

**Sasuke's POV **

I saw Shikamaru had surprise in his eyes. He must have thought his ex would never come again. "Happy to see me?" I asked know the answer already. He right now didn't think of me as his boyfriend but as his enemy for Naruto. I knew he was in love with him, the day he and I first saw him, we both went our different ways, knowing that we both loved him. I saw that Shikamaru frowned and looked away, "What are you doing here Sasuke?" I smirked; he always said that only in a sexier tone when I came to his house every night. I came over to him, putting my hand on one side of the bed so I was leaning close to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him lightly. "You know why I'm here…" I whispered into his ear. He shivered and his body was limp on mine. I smirked, feeling very dominate. Shikamaru pushed on me; he was trying to get me off. I pushed him on the bed, so instead of him in a sitting up position, now he was lying down. I remember how he and I first met; both of us young. I had seen him for the first time and I fell in love. It was like, love-at-first-sight. I had gone and spent so much time with him and he eventually fell in love with me. We both had gone out and then Naruto came into the picture. I had another feeling; I fell in love with him too. Shikamaru had the same thing; Naruto was perfect in every way. A perfect uke. He would act like a woman but yet he was still a man. That's when I had to courage to ask him out, leaving Shikamaru behind. I had always felt bad for what I did but I didn't care in the time. Naruto and I loved each other like there was no tomorrow, we spent each day holding each other. Then, Orochimaru came in; He took me away from Naruto, making me remember the shadow user. I remembered the love we shared and soon, as Orochimaru took a hold of me, I saw him finally have the courage to say he loved Naruto. I felt rage as Naruto turned him down, telling him to get his lazy ass away from him. Shikamaru was blinded with pain that that night I took him, like I always did; only this time, I did it out of pity. And then, it was like my dead heart had beat again, the heart that felt gone, ripped out had been gently put into place by Shika-chan. I touched his side, licking his neck. "I don't want to ever leave you again….. Shika-Chan…"

**Sakura's POV**

I could hear every word Sasuke-kun said. He sounds so in love with Shikamaru, so sure that he could protect him from anything. I dropped on the ground, feeling sadness. Sasuke had said that he would protect me if I needed it; where was he now? Off with some guys, Naruto and Shikamaru. He had asked me out, only a week ago. He said he wanted to forget and start a new. Just then, the door opened and Sasuke was out, looking at me with soft eyes. "Sakura…" Was all he whispered as he leaned down and touched my cheek. I was about to speak when he said the words I did not want to hear, "I can't be with you anymore, please understand. It's for your own good." Then Sasuke got up and started to walk away. "Sasuke! Why? Why now? Why not earlier?" My questions were just blown aside as he only answered, "Love can change so easily." Then, Sasuke… was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, glad you enjoyed that little going to the past thing, But, I have deiced to make this a threesome. That means, it will be a SasuShikaNaru. Yup, I deiced it with my friend, Zendra. Anyway, the next will be out soon so, wait till then.


	4. Kidnapped!

The Great Unexpected

The Great Unexpected…

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Warning: This is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like, get away as fast as you can. Please, no flames.

Parings: SasuShikaNaru. (Sasuke x Shikamaru x Naruto) May be more in the future.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS! OR SCENES!! OR ANYTHING IN NARUTO!! JUST THE STORY AND PLOT!!

000000 means scene change

"Blah" means talking

'_Blah' _means thinking

So enjoy ppl!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto's POV (Three weeks later)**

Rain was pouring; my breath was harsh; huffing and wheezing every minute. I had been training four the last five hours. I finally stopped to take a rest. And I had been training for a reason; to forget Sasuke. I wanted to try and live with the way my life was now: no Sasuke. I then heard footsteps coming my way and just when I looked, I was covered in a bag, and everything went black.

**Shikamaru's POV (15 minutes later)**

'_Man, this is a drag. Having being yelled at…' _I had to go pick Naruto up since he was gone for so long. When I got in the house that morning, Ino was yelling at me to get out and find him quickly. When I got to the ground of where Naruto was suppose to be, I saw nothing. "Naruto? Come on, everyone is worried." I looked around again. The rain had stopped 5 minutes ago and everything was slick, making it hard just to walk straight. "Naruto? This isn't funny, where are you?" I looked at one side and then to the other, still Naruto was no where. "Shika…maru…" I turned at the voice and almost screamed.

There was Naruto, hanging upside down in a tree, blood coming down everyway. I ran to his side quickly and cut him down with my kuni knight. "Naruto, it's going to be alright, don't worry." I said putting him on my back. "Shika…maru… you must… get… away…be…be…before…he comes." That was all he said because then he fell unconscious. _'Who could have done this? And for what reason?' _ I jumped onto a tree and started to run back to the house. As I was running, I thought about what could have happened. _'Sasuke could have come and done this. But, what would be the purpose of doing so? What would he gain?' _A kurni knife shot out of nowhere and was aimed at me side. I jumped in time for it to nick my arm. A few more came and I jumped only to have a few in my arms. Then I realized it; all the kurni knifes where aimed at Naruto. I ran as fast as I could, I had to get back and cut these guys off. Then, as one was coming I noticed I could not escape this one; it was coming for my throat. I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit its set mark, but nothing came. Lee? "Lee, what are you doing here?" Lee had knocked the knife away just in time; he looked over his shoulder at me. "Take Naruto and leave this place. It is not safe here." I nodded, I didn't want to leave Lee, but this was the only choice. I jumped to one and looked back at Lee to see him attack the enemy. I looked forward again, not wanting to look at the fight. "How is he?" I looked over and saw Sasuke. "He… Naruto's fine. I got it from here," I said the rest confidently. I didn't want to hang around Sasuke so much but what could I do? "You look tired, want me to carry him?" I knew he was chuckling as I looked at him with annoyance. Then, my breath was taken out of my lungs and saliva fell from my mouth. I looked at my attacker; I sorta recognized him but I could really tell since my vision was fading. Naruto was lifted off my back and I was thrown. I felt someone, who I bet was Sasuke, grab me. "Kabuto, what do you want with Naruto?" Kabuto… I had heard that name before. I coughed harshly. "Lord Orochimaru needs the nine-tail dead. He doesn't want it to interfere with you anymore." I heard Sasuke growl deep in his throat. My consciousness wasn't going to last much longer, I knew that pretty well. "I see I stuck a nerve, oh well, orders are orders." I no longer felt Sasuke's arm around me and when I tried to look, I couldn't see very well, but enough to see Sasuke strike Kabuto, who blocked it, and grab Naruto. I heard footsteps land near me; "Tell Orochimaru to stop interfering. I will not work for him anymore if he continues." Kabuto grunted, "I'll pass the message, but I think you have a thing for these two. And trust me, I bet both of them will be dead within a matter of days, just watch." Then, Kabuto was gone. I lightly touched my stomach, wincing because of the pain. "I would not move to much my friend. Sasuke, I will take Shikamaru back," "You take Naruto, I'll take Shikamaru." Lee was surprised, I could tell but he still got Naruto. "I'll be back soon my friend." And Lee left. Sasuke's arm lightly went under my legs and the other hand wrapped around my back. I wanted to hit him for doing so, but what could I do anyway. I felt too weak to even talk. Sasuke took me and ran off in the direction of the hospital.

**Sasuke's POV**

After I took Shikamaru to the hospital; I went and looked for Naruto's room. I went up to the front desk and asked the lady, "Excuse me, but do you know what room Naruto Uzumaki is in?" I flashed her that smile that sent every women a blaze. She blushed and turned, trying to hide it, looking up Naruto on the computer. "Yes, he is in room 13," She looked back only to see that Sasuke was gone. _'Room 12…11… aw 13'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He opened the door and saw Naruto lying in the bed, unconscious of course. I walked in and found a chair in the corner, lifted it up, and put it near the side of Naruto's bed. I watched him sleep. My hand reached out and brushed his cheek; it was soft and warm, just like always. Naruto's eyes opened just then and he looked at me. At first, I could see happiness, then it turned to sorrow and he looked away from me. "Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto asked me in a cold voice. I could see him wince at his own voice. I looked behind me and saw that no one was going to come in. I looked back at Naruto and hugged him. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. It was my fault, I should have been watching, I will not allow him near you again." My voice was shaky, I could hear it. Naruto's arms wrapped around me too; he was trusting me. "You don't have to protect me all the time, ya know." I smiled at that, he always had the best comments to make. I hugged him even tighter. "You know I love you right?" I waited for Naruto to answer, but it took longer than usual. He finally answered, "But you love Shikamaru more than me…" I felt my shoulder started to get wet; he must have started to cry. "Don't think like that. I love you and Shikamaru the same, can't you see that? I want to love you right now though, I don't want to talk about Shikamaru." I whispered into his ear. I looked into Naruto's face and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, sweet in everyway. Naruto's caverns tasted sweet, like candy, and his tongue tried to win for dominates. I fought back though, his sweetness was just too much, for once, I let Naruto win. I could feel him smile on my lips. He was just too cute.

**Naruto's POV**

I let Sasuke kiss me cause I needed it. I loved him so much, yet I still could not get over the fact that he loved Shikamaru more. As we kissed, I felt a chill run down my back. And soon, the window's burst, shards of glass flying everyway. Some were coming right at me and I closed my eyes. I felt nothing though. I opened them and saw blood coming out of Sasuke's mouth. I gasped, "Sasuke…" "You're coming with me Naruto-kun." I looked over Sasuke and saw Kabuto. He was smirking as he stepped onto the floor; the window completely smashed behind him. I wanted to scream but I couldn't because suddenly, Kabuto was in front of me. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I screamed and a six others of myself came. I grabbed Sasuke and ran out the same window Kabuto came in. I started to heard toward Kakashi-sensai's place, but then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked and I hated myself for doing so. There was Kabuto, following me and he stabbed me in the side. I let out a pained scream as I fell to the ground. Sasuke fell with me, he did catch me though, I never hit the ground. "Sasuke… your hurt…" I started but Sasuke was not even listening to me. "Naruto, get out of here, now." I saw complete anger in his eyes. I didn't understand; I should be the one protecting him, he was hurt. I jumped away from Sasuke and summoned more clones. This time I had one get the chakra ready for my best attack. "I'm not going to fall for that Naruto-kun. I have already been hit once with that, not again though." Kabuto said to me as he fought the other clones. I frowned; he would get hit no matter what. Then, Kabuto was in front of me and he hit me on the back of the neck, I fell into deep unconsciousness.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw Naruto fall to the ground and I ran to help him. But soon, Kabuto hit me so hard in the stomach that I felt all of my energy and chakra fall from me. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. Kabuto picked Naruto up and started to walk away. "Naruto…" I whispered before I fell into black obis.

(Sorry that it is short, I couldn't think of anymore to put in this chapter or otherwise, I wouldn't have a 5th. Please forgive me, Gomensai! Also, I need 5 reviews before I put of the next chapter.)


End file.
